1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for managing and displaying a file. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for managing and displaying a file, which group files having continuity in one folder and intuitively display, to a user, a file scheduled to be reproduced next according to order among the grouped files.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as mobile communication devices, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablets and the like, have grown in popularity due to major advancements in digital technology. The market for such portable devices has rapidly grown due to various attractive designs and applications linked with these portable devices.
For example, smart phones are now capable of downloading various applications for capturing photographs and moving images, reproducing audio/video signals, playing on-line games, viewing broadcast programs, using a social services, etc. These portable devices may include a touch screen and may provide a user interface that allows a user to manage items through the touch screen.